


The Wizarding World of Marvel

by particularly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ava Starr Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clintasha - Freeform, Hogwarts, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stucky - Freeform, bucky and ava deserve better, marvel AU, pietro deserved better, prob gonna have a good amount of angst, thanos is a bitter grape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularly/pseuds/particularly
Summary: Bucky Barnes receives an acceptance to Hogwarts, and his life gets completely flipped upside down. He meets an array of fascinating new people and gets to go on quite some journeys, all while learning magic!However, as he realizes quickly, it's not all fun. He learns that there are people out to harm him and his friends, people whose goal is complete destruction of the muggle world.





	1. Author's Notes

So just wanted to clarify/say a couple things before y'all read:  
1\. for the sake of the story, Hogwarts is set in Brooklyn, ok?  
2\. also, all the characters are younger, like 16-17 y/o  
3\. i understand my writing style is all over the place; i tend to be very wordy when i write, so be kind pls lmao  
4\. as of writing this entry, i have 3 chapters of the story done. i'm not sure exactly how long/ how many chapters this story is going to be, but i'm going to try updating when i can.

I also just wanted to keep a list of songs I was listening to while writing just so y'all know  
hostage - Billie Eilish  
Intro - The xx  
All the Way Down - Kelela  
Islands - The xx  
American - Lana Del Rey  
He Can Only Hold Her - Amy Winehouse  
TRUST - Flume  
when the party's over - Billie Eilish  
Killer - Kali Uchis


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky receives some information that he's been waiting for from his sister Rebecca.

“Bucky!” a voice echoed, “Bucky!”. James Buchanan Barnes, who was known as Bucky by his close family and friends, could distinguish his sister Rebecca’s voice coming from downstairs.  
“I’m really busy at the moment Becca!” Bucky yelled back.  
“I know you’re not!” Rebecca shouted as she began coming up the stairs. Bucky poked his head around the corner to look down at his sister on the staircase.  
“You’re such a pain in the ass” Bucky joked. Rebecca smiled in response, showing her braces which she is very self-conscious of. She was wearing a coral blue dress that complimented her blue eyes. In her hand, she was holding an egg white envelope that had a dark red seal with the letter ‘H’ on it. Bucky immediately got filled with excitement, and it must have shown on his face, because Rebecca made eye contact and her smile widened even more to the point where wrinkles started visibly appearing around her eyes.  
“Oh my god Becca,” Bucky said in disbelief, “I thought this was never gonna come. Did you just find this in the mail?”  
“No, it’s actually been in the house for God knows how long.” Rebecca replied, “Mom and dad must’ve thought it was junk or something, cos I found it while I was shredding papers. You’re lucky that it was me doing the shredding today!”  
“Becca, mom made you shred those papers.”  
“Ok, but you still owe me for this one.”  
“Yeah whatever,” Bucky said anxiously, “gimme it!” Rebecca handed the envelope over to him, and he immediately started taking the red seal off the envelope. Bucky felt as though his hands couldn’t stop shaking as he was opening the envelope. He’d been for waiting for weeks upon weeks for this letter. He’d applied to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry earlier in the year. Both him and Rebecca had known that their mother was trained in the magical arts from a young age. Although their father wasn’t a wizard, he and his sister have always been encouraged to pursue wizardry if they wanted to. They both spent a majority of their childhood fantasizing about being wizards, and Bucky had just turned 17 recently, which is the age that children of wizards and witches were told their fate of entry to this school (just pretend for the fic y’all).  
Bucky had finally gotten over his anxiety enough to take the parchment out of the envelope so he could read it. He unfolded the parchment with extreme excitement; his entire future was spelled out on this one thin piece of paper. This was it.  
“So,” Rebecca began to ask, “what does it say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Bucky's Hogwarts adventure begins, where will it lead?


	3. Lost at the Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is dropped off at the train station and is to find the platform on his own, but he can't find it. He'll have to seek help from a stranger.

Two weeks had passed since Bucky opened his acceptance letter and nearly fainted. Rebecca and his parents were overly happy for him, and today was the day that he would depart to Hogwarts for the next school year. While Bucky was obviously happy to be able to go to this school, it was bittersweet. He was going to miss not always having his parents there for help, and while he would never admit it, he was going to miss his sister. They were always very close and cared for each other very deeply, so leaving for an extended period of time was gonna be weird for them. They finally arrived at the train station. Mrs. Barnes put the car in park, and there was a slight silence in the vehicle.  
“How ya feelin’ Buck?” Mr. Barnes asked his son.   
“This is the fifth time you’ve asked me that dad,” Bucky joked, “I’m absolutely positive that I’m gonna be fine. I got that Barnes resilience, remember?”  
“Of course” Mr. Barnes laughed. They all exited the vehicle and began walked towards the train platforms. It started to hit Bucky that this was going to be the last time for a while that he saw his hometown of Brooklyn. He tried to take in the scenery as much as he could before his mom tugged on the sleeve of his jacket.  
“Bucky, we don’t wanna miss your train, come on!” Mrs. Barnes said. They walked around in confusion for a little bit because Mr. Barnes insisted that he could get them to the right platform without looking at any guides.   
“Here we go,” Mr. Barnes said while peering over at the overhead sign, “platform 9! I told you I didn’t need that damn map!”  
“Hey!” Mrs. Barnes shouted while covering Rebecca’s ears.  
“Mom, I’m not like nine, I’m thirteen!” Rebecca started, “I’ve heard more than enough cursing”  
“Well, I’m gonna need to have quite the talk with you during the car ride home it seems.” Mr Barnes warned. She then change her position so she was facing her son and pulled him in for an embrace.  
“Bucky, you’re gonna do amazing sweetie.” Mrs. Barnes said lovingly, “And remember, if you’re ever feeling lonely, you can always just take the train back to this station and we can pick you up, okay?”  
“Okay mom” Bucky replied.  
“Oh, I’m gonna miss you so much honey!” Mrs. Barnes exclaimed as she tightened the embrace with her son.  
“Ok you don’t need to crush our son sweetie” Mr. Barnes joked to his wife. Mrs. Barnes let go of her son and gave one last good smile.   
“You’re gonna kill it over there bud” Mr. Barnes said as he placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.   
“Thanks, dad” Bucky said back to him with a smile. Rebecca then came over and gave him a hug.  
“You need to tell me all about how it is over there, okay Buck?” Rebecca requested.  
“Of course I will Becca” Bucky replied. They all came together for a family hug before breaking it to let Bucky go. His family began to walk back towards the parking lot, and while doing so, they all turned back towards Bucky and gave him a final wave goodbye, which he reciprocated.  
Bucky was now alone, waiting for his train to arrive. He looked down at the ticket in his hand. According to the ticket, the train was to arrive in ten minutes. Bucky looked back up from the ticket, and caught something at a glance; there was a ¾ next to the 9 on his ticket, so it said platform 9 ¾. Bucky started to panic a little. There can’t be a platform 9 ¾ right? There’s gotta be a typo he thought to himself. The panic started to settle in more and more as the departure time came closer and closer and his train wasn’t even at this platform yet. He figured he needed to start looking in a different area, so he did just that. He started rushing around the platform, reality sinking in that he might miss his train to Hogwarts. He didn’t even know what he would have to do if it came to that; would they let him take a different train? Was there a different train? Countless thoughts were buzzing around Bucky’s head, and they were all cut off as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
Bucky turned around, slightly startled, to face them.   
“Hey,” the boy began, “you doing alright?” The boy was about the same height as Bucky and as far as Bucky could tell, he seemed to be about the same age as well. He had curly, dark brown hair and wore these glasses with circular lenses. He was wearing a light purple sweater and wore dark colored khakis. The boy seemed genuinely concerned for Bucky’s well-being.  
“I just can’t find my train and it’s supposed to leave soon” Bucky replied anxiously.  
“Well what platform should you be at?” the boy asked.  
“9 and ¾?” Bucky said unsurely.  
“Oh!” the boy said as if coming to a realization, “So you’re - well I realize I haven’t introduced myself, my name’s Bruce.” He took out his hand offering a hand shake.  
“Mine’s James, but everybody calls me Bucky.” Bucky replied.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Bucky. So, 9 and ¾, I’m assuming you’re going to Hogwarts, just as I am?”  
“Yeah, how did you know that?”  
“That platform’s reserved specifically for the train to Hogwarts. They have to keep it hidden for muggles and all that.” Bucky nodded, and Bruce turned and pointed towards the white brick wall on their other side.  
“You gotta go right through there” Bruce directed, once again pointing his finger towards the wall.  
“You’ve gotta be messin’ with me” Bucky laughed.  
“Just watch” Bruce said. Bruce then began to move back a little for some distance, and sprinted right towards the brick wall. Bucky watched in awe as Bruce seemingly ran through the white colored bricks. He was no longer on the platform. Bucky knew that wizards could do all types of magic, but he had never seen it up close like this. Well, guess it’s time to run into a fucking wall I guess he thought. He picked up his bag, took a deep sigh, and sprinted towards the wall like Bruce did. Instead of smacking into the wall as he anticipated, he ran right through, and he stopped just short of running into Bruce, and he could tell he was somewhere completely different. This platform looked very similar to platform 9, but the people were completely different, they were all around his age, clearly rushing to get onto their train to Hogwarts, as were Bucky and Bruce.  
“This is incredible” Bucky stated in amazement.  
“Scientifically that wall makes no sense,” Bruce replied, “but yeah it’s pretty cool. Come on, we gotta get on this train now, it has to be departing any second now”  
“Yeah” Bucky said back. Both boys picked up their bags and started off towards their train, that had a light-up sign saying: ‘Destination: Hogwarts’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is getting closer and closer to Hogwarts, and while doing so, he has met a new acquaintance. Who will he meet next on his journey?


	4. Train Full of New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is now on the train to Hogwarts, and he has a lot of people to meet.

Bucky could already tell once he and Bruce entered the train that it was very crowded. Many kids were walking down the aisles, trying to find an open seat in any of the carts.  
“I fucking love having claustrophobia” Bruce said, receiving a laugh in return from Bucky as they wiggled their way past people. As both Bucky and Bruce headed towards one end of the train trying to find seats, an older man with a handlebar mustache, who Bucky assumed to be an employee, walked their way.  
“There are no more open seats past this point of the train, you’re gonna have to go back towards the other end to find seats” the man told them.  
“It’s really that packed?” Bucky asked. The man nodded in response. Bucky and Bruce both started in the opposite direction, peering into each cart to look for any open seats. After checking roughly seven or eight carts, they finally found an open seat next to a boy with long, golden hair and piercing blue eyes. The boy immediately smiled when he saw the two of them. The long, black haired boy however, did the complete opposite. He scowled at Bruce and Bucky, for seemingly just looking in his direction.  
“You can take this seat if you want Bruce,” Bucky offered, “I’m fine looking for another one”  
“Thanks, man.” Bruce replied, “It was nice meeting you, hopefully I’ll see ya around Hogwarts sometime”  
“Yeah, right back at ya” Bucky said back to him, as Bruce took a seat next to the blonde haired boy. Bucky continued down the aisle of the train, passing various already-full carts. He was basically towards one end of the train before he was able to find an empty seat. He entered a cart which already had three other people inside. Two of them, a girl with wavy dark red hair and a boy with spiky auburn hair, had been in a seemingly lively conversation and stopped once Bucky walked in. The boy kept his upbeat demeanor and acknowledged Bucky with a simply nod and smile, which Bucky reciprocated. The girl however, who had been smiling attentively during her conversation with the boy, had now seemed to completely change her demeanor. She was staring Bucky down, her facial expression now seemed almost cold-like, and her eyes widened the second she saw him. Bucky was usually pretty good at keeping himself cool and collected around strangers but something about this girl really took him off his edge. He tried making eye contact with her, hoping she’d stop staring but she didn’t  
The boy she was previously talking to was watching this whole interaction and seemed to be just as confused, if not more, than Bucky.  
“Alright, do you two know each other or something?” the boy said breaking the silence. Bucky was expecting the girl to speak first, seeing as she was the one staring at him, but she didn’t say a word, and continued her piercing stare at Bucky. Bucky then spoke up.  
“I’m pretty sure we don’t but she seems to think we do I guess” Bucky replied nervously.   
“That’s just kind of how she is,” the boy pointed out, “she’s got all sorts of trust issues and shit. She’s like a psychologist’s worst nightmare”  
“Shut up Barton” the girl spoke, finally revealing a hint of a smile. With that crack of a joke seeming to please the redhead, the tension seemed to decrease, and Bucky felt like he could breathe again.   
“Sorry that she can’t function like a normal human being.” the boy said, “Her name’s Natasha, mine’s Clint.”  
“That’s okay,” Bucky replied, referring to Natasha, “my name’s James but everyone calls me Bucky.”  
“Ok, Bucky it is!” Clint said, once again giving Bucky a smile, “Oh, I almost forgot, and that there’s Steve.” Bucky looked to his left, realizing Clint was referring to the boy sitting next to him who had been sleeping. Bucky had been so caught off guard by his whole interaction with Natasha that he didn’t even pay attention to the boy sleeping next to him. Bucky took a second to observe Steve. Steve was a rather small, blonde haired boy. Bucky noticed that he was really skinny for his age, and that he was sickly looking. Even with this, Bucky still saw a sort of softness in his features, especially his face. He noticed that Steve seemed very peaceful sleeping. Bucky then looked away, not wanting Clint or Natasha to give him anymore judgement of any sort, especially Natasha.  
“Yeah, I don’t really know much about him, just met him today.” Clint says about Steve, “He doesn’t seem to be doing that great though. Kid came in coughing up a storm and fell asleep almost immediately. Thought he died for a good second there.”  
“It’s good that he’s getting some rest I guess” Bucky replied.  
“Yeah I’d guess so.” Clint says, pausing for a moment, “Hey Nat, Bucky, I’m getting real hungry, and according to the last message I heard, we still got another two hours on this train. I say we go to the food cart and get one of everything they have.”  
“Clint,” Natasha began, “I don’t think your parents would be very happy if they knew that this is what you were doing with the very limited amount of money they gave you.”  
“Oh, I don’t give a single fuck. And as my parents, they definitely know that me spending all my money on food is a strong possibility.”  
“Ok, well if you’re gonna go do that, can you please see if there’s any sort of medicine? I’m starting to get a little worried about Steve over there.”  
“Will do ma’am.” Clint then swiftly left their cart to go to the food cart. This then left Bucky alone with Natasha and Steve, who was still sleeping. Once Clint left, Natasha went back to staring at Bucky with a cold glare, but this time, she spoke.  
“Do you really not remember me?”  
“Should I?” Bucky asked with confusion.  
“Wow, they really did a number on you, huh?”  
“What do you mean? What are you talking about?”  
“I guess it’s for the better that you don’t remember.” A kind of look of relief seemed to glaze over Natasha’s face as she said that last statement, and this confused Bucky even more. Everything about this girl confused the hell out of him; she seemed really open and friendly towards Clint, and she even seemed really concerned about Steve’s well-being, but she was wicked cold and distant to Bucky for no apparent reason, and now she’s saying that she knew him and that some people did a ‘number’ on him. She’s gotta be delusional or some shit, absolutely crazy Bucky thought. I’m gonna make sure to go out of my way to never speak to her again. His thoughts were interrupted by Clint returning to their cart, with his hands full or random goods.  
“Did they have any medicine up there?” Natasha asked almost immediately seeing Clint return.  
“I mean, they had some ibuprofen.” Clint said while placing some of the many items on the table so he could pick out the bottle of medicine, “That should help with some of his symptoms, right? Maybe? Possibly?”  
“We’ll see.” Natasha then took the bottle of pills given to her by Clint, and shook Steve to wake him up.  
“Hey,” she said while pushing at his leg. Steve made no response.  
“Hey kid.” she said louder while pushing harder against his leg. Steve then awoke almost immediately, yawning and stretching out his short limbs.  
“Steve, Clint brought you some ibuprofen to help you.” Natasha told him, “Do you want some?”  
Steve gave an almost offended look to Natasha before replying, “Natasha, I know we only met like an hour ago, but ibuprofen’s really not gonna help what I got. And plus I’ve been fighting this for years, I know I’ll be fine.” He gave her a small smile before shifting his attention to Bucky. Bucky realized that even though he had almost been on this train for an hour and the ride was almost over, he hadn’t even spoken to Steve yet, let alone introduce himself.  
“I’m sorry, I must’ve been asleep when you got on,” Steve said, “my name’s Steve.”  
“My name’s Bucky.” Bucky responded.  
“Bucky? I like that name.”  
“Thanks, it’s a nickname. My middle name is Buchanan, and my dad started calling me ‘Buck’ when I was younger, and it just kind of became ‘Bucky’.” Steve smiled in response to Bucky’s short story, and it was the cutest little smile that Bucky had ever seen. Bucky could tell that he blushing very hard. Goddamnit, you really can’t hide your feelings at all can you? he thought to himself. His thoughts were once again cut off by Clint.  
“Would any of you like one of my every-flavor jelly beans?” Clint offered, “Perhaps a vomit flavored one? Ear wax? Could I interest you in some grass?”  
“You’re such a tool, Barton.” Natasha commented.  
“Ok, but how do they actually get them to taste like that?” Bucky questioned.  
“They’re wizards man,” Clint reasoned, “they can do some crazy shit.”  
“Bucky’s got a point though,” Steve added, “like there’s no way they don’t add some gross ingredients in there.”  
“Listen, I have no idea Steve.” Clint replied, “I don’t make them, I’m just asking if you want a fucking bean.” Steve, Bucky and Natasha all let out different laughs at Clint’s response, and then a silence came upon the group. They all started doing their own individual things as the ride continued; Clint was trying a bunch of different flavors of the beans, occasionally grimacing at the really bad flavors. Natasha was staring out the window while humming a tune that nobody could recognize, and Steve had pulled a notepad out of his bag, along with some drawing pencils, and had begun drawing. Is everything about this guy adorable, huh? Bucky thought to himself. Bucky was unsure what to do for the remainder of the trip, so he decided to try to take a nap, even if for a few minutes. As soon as he started dozing off, he heard the conductor’s voice come over the speaker.  
We have arrived at our destination. Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Bucky's going to have an interesting time with this group of people. What's Natasha's deal, huh? :0


End file.
